


Jackie Chan Adventures with Fairly Odd Parents

by KPfan1013



Series: Jackie Chan Adventures with Fairly Odd Parents [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: What if Timmy Turner lived only a short distance from San Francisco? And what would happen if Jade gets transferred to Timmy's school? Join Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda as they get mixed up in the Chan's family's adventures and vice versa.
Relationships: Timmy Turner/Jade Chan
Series: Jackie Chan Adventures with Fairly Odd Parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865368
Kudos: 2





	1. Timmy and Jade Meet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoy the mixing of season three of JCA, and seasons three and four of FOP. This takes place after Re-Enter the J-Team. And expect some Jade/Timmy moments for all you possible shippers. Enjoy.

It was a normal day in San Francisco, and every 10 to 13 year old was outside a comic book shop, waiting for the latest new release of Super Moose. They all waited eagerly to get a copy before anyone else did. Some brought their parents, some slept in cars, while other slept in tents. And there was a big pink tent with pink eyes in the parking lot. And inside that tent, sleeping peacefully in a green sleepover bag with green eyes was ten year old Timmy Turner. He then woke up to the alarm on his watch. "5:55!" Timmy smiled. "Yes! Only five more minutes and I'll have one of the only copies of this month's Super Moose comic!"

"I thought you liked the Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula, Timmy." The green sleeping bag spoke.

"Of course I do, Cosmo." Timmy said with a smile. "But Super Moose is has almost all the powers the other guys have. Plus, he's a moose. Which makes him cute!"

"That sounds great, but do you really think that sleeping in the parking lot is gonna get you a copy? And why go all the way to San Francisco for a comic book?" The pink tent asked.

"Relax, Wanda!" Timmy said as he stepped out of Wanda's mouth. "I live at least 45 minutes from San Francisco anyway. And I've already planned everything out." Timmy then showed his crudely drawn blueprints. "I sleep in the E section of the parking lot, which is about ten feet from the entrance. Once the countdown begins, I'll be near the front of the line. Then, once the store opens, I'll run as fast as I can to the back section, where they have the new Super Moose comic. And I'll be one of the first who'll be able to grab a copy."

"Wow! You're really committed to this." Wanda smiled, impressed with Timmy's plans that might actually work.

"If only you can pass math with skills like that." Cosmo said stupidly, causing Wanda to glare at her husband. Timmy then checked his watch.

"5:58!" Timmy exclaimed. "The countdown's about to start!" Timmy then ran to his spot as other kids ran to the entrance and began counting down the seconds to the opening of the comic book store. It wasn't long until they counted down to ten. "9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" The doors then opened and everyone sped inside the store. Well, everyone except Timmy, who was the slowest kid in his class. "Dang it! I forgot I'm the slowest kid in my whole class!" He then ran as fast as he could to get to the back section. It wasn't long until he saw almost every kid leave from that section with the new Super Moose comic book. Timmy hoped he wasn't too late, and the smile on his face when he reached the back section told him he wasn't. "Yes! There's only one left!"

But then, the air fell quiet as one last kid entered the store. Every kid gasped as they knew who it was. They backed away as she made her way to the back section, with the kids whispering in awe. Timmy prepared to grab the comic when he spotted the kid looking at him with dead eyes. The back section was a little dark, which made it hard for Timmy to see her face. "Hey kid, back off! I call dibs on the last one!" Timmy shouted.

The kids then stepped into the light, making it easier for Timmy to see her face. She wore an orange jacket, blue jeans, no socks, and red tennis shoes. "As if. I'm a huge Moose fan, and I'm gonna claim that issue mine." the girl smirked. Timmy had seen girls who liked comics before (ie Trixie Tang) but he wasn't gonna let her ruin his special day.

"Oh yeah? BRING IT ON!" Timmy yelled. With that, the two children ran as fast as they could to grab the last comic book, but then the girl did an amazing backflip into the air, then grabbed the issue in mid air, shocking Timmy, then she landed on the floor with grace. Everyone in the store cheered. Everyone but Timmy, who was seriously angry. "I hope you're happy! Have fun with the last comic book!" He then marched out of the store in a huff, leaving the girl concerned and guilty.

Timmy then sat on the pavement, where Cosmo and Wanda, now disguised as squirrels, saw him. "Hi Timmy! Did you get your comic book?" Wanda asked with a smile.

"No I didn't! Some girl grabbed the last copy and in mid air!" Timmy yelled. "This totally reeks!"

"Why don't you just wish for a copy, Timmy?" Cosmo suggested with a smile.

"I can't do that! It's stealing. It's against Da Rules! You know that, Cosmo!" Timmy pointed out.

"I did?" Cosmo stupidly asked, which made Wanda glare at her dumb husband. "Oh right! I did! So, what were we talking about?"

Before Timmy could even say something else, the girl who grabbed the last comic in the store came out and waved the copy in front of Timmy's face. "What?! Did you come to mock me now?!" Timmy asked, angrily.

"Sch! No!" The girl said. "I was just gonna say you can have it if you want to." Timmy's eyes went wide and he became less angry at what the girl said.

"Really? Thanks. Sorry I've harshed on you in the store." Timmy said, now feeling guilty as he took the comic book.

"It's cool. You seem like a cool guy anyway." The girl said as she sat down on the pavement. Timmy's smile then widened as the girl said those things. A kid around his age thinks he's cool? No one, not Trixie, Chad and Tad, Veronica, Vicky, Crocker, and even his friends A.J. and Chester ever said that.

"You think I'm cool?" Timmy asked. "Even with this stupid pink hat and buck teeth?"

"Of course. I'm not that mean anyway." the girl said with a smile. "So, you come here often?"

"To San Francisco? No. I just live close by. My name's Timmy Turner." The bucktoothed kids smiled.

"I'm Jade Chan." The girl smiled as the two shook hands. Just then, Drew came out the store.

"Hey Jade!" Drew shouted. "Congrats on getting the last comic. What you gonna do next? Fight a ninja?" He laughed hard as he walked away, leaving Jade growling.

"Do you really fight ninjas?" Timmy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sometimes. Only when I'm with my uncle on his missions." Jade smiled. "He's a secret agent."

"A secret agent?! Cool!" Timmy smiled. "I wish I had a uncle like that! Well, I'd better get home." Timmy then got up and began to walk away.

"Hey! Why don't you come by one of my uncles' shop for lunch?" Jade suggested. "We can know each other better, and Jackie can tell you more about our missions."

"I don't know..." Timmy pretended to think about it for a second before smiling. "Okay! I want know what kind of secret agent gadgets your uncle's got!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jade smiled as she ran as fast as she could.

"Gee! This girl's incredible!" Timmy smiled.

"That's so nice that you made a new friend, Timmy, but do you really believe that her uncle is a secret agent?" Wanda asked with an arched eye brow.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Timmy smiled as he ran after Jade, following her to the city of San Francisco.


	2. A Friendly Lunch

Timmy Turner and Jade Chan then reached Chinatown, where Uncle's Rare Finds stood. "Alright, I should warn you that Uncle Jackie might downplay our adventures together." Jade explained.

"And you're sure that you live in a secret agent organization called Section 13?" Timmy asked.

"Yep. It's the most high tech and top secret place where Jackie works for. One day I'll show it to you." Jade smiled, making Timmy smile as they entered. "Uncle Jackie! I'm home! And I brought a new friend!"

Jackie then made his way towards the entrance and smiled at seeing his niece with a new friend. "Aw, that's nice Jade." Jackie said.

"Timmy, this my uncle Jackie. Jackie, this is my new friend Timmy Turner." Jade smiled as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Timmy." Jackie smiled.

"Same here, Mr. Chan. I can't wait to find out more about your and Jade's missions." Timmy smiled. Jackie then turned speechless, then angry at his niece.

"Jade! I thought we've had a talk about that!" Jackie said, sternly.

"Come on, Jackie! Let me prove that our adventures did happen just this once!" Jade pleaded. "Besides, no one would even believe Timmy. Right?"

"Yeah. Trust me. It's not like I have wild, crazy, and dangerous adventures too." Timmy chuckled, making Cosmo and Wanda, who were disguised as a backpack and notebook giggle. Jackie then sighed. "So Mr. Chan, what do you do when not going on secret missions?"

"Very good question, Timmy." Jackie said with a smile. "I work at the museum as a archaeologist."

"Wow! Sweet cover!" Timmy smiled, working the scenarios in his short attention span mind. "An archaeologist by day, secret agent by night!"

"Actually, I only work research for them." Jackie chuckled.

"Don't embarrass me, Jackie." Jade muttered as Timmy wandered around and stumbled on a beaker filled with some strange smelling liquid.

"Cool! Does this stuff turn you invisible?" Timmy asked, wanting to pour the liquid on his head before Jade stopped him.

"Actually, it belongs to Uncle, who happens to be a Chi Wizard, and is training his apprentice Tohru to become one." Jade explained.

"A wizard? Awesome!" Timmy smiled. "You have the coolest life ever!" Just then, Uncle appeared and cleared his throat in a stern manner.

"What is this pink hatted boy doing with Uncle's beaker containing Chi spell?!" Uncle barked.

"I wasn't gonna pour it on me. Chillax!" Timmy lied before Jade stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry about Uncle. He's always like this." Jade said. "Uncle, this is my new friend Timmy Turner. He's having lunch with us."

"Why didn't you tell Uncle about this earlier?!" Uncle barked. "Uncle didn't have time to sweep up shop!"

"Uncle, please. It's just lunch." Jackie said before winking at Timmy with a smile. Just then, Tohru entered.

"What would everyone like for lunch?" Tohru asked with a smile before noticing Timmy.

"This is the former bad guy who turned good you told me about?" Timmy asked Jade. "He looks huge!"

"I'm aware." Tohru said.

"Big T, this is my new friend, Timmy Turner." Jade smiled. "Whip us up five burgers please."

"You got it." Tohru smiled and winked at Jade. He then went back into the kitchen.

"So Jade, besides secret missions and hunting for artifacts, what else do you do for fun?" Timmy asked.

"Play video games." Jade smiled. "I have the high score on Crash Nebula."

"I bet I can beat that!" Timmy smirked, racing to the TV room to play video games. Jackie then smiled at her niece playing with her new friend.

* * *

An hour later, Timmy and Jade were still playing Crash Nebula. "Almost...almost...almost..." Timmy chanted as his spaceship got closer to the target before Jade's spaceship beat him to the punch, much to his shock. "What?!"

"Yes! High score!" Jade boasted, doing a victory dance for show. She then stopped as she saw Timmy bowing down to her.

"I am not worthy! You are a god! Well, girl god." Timmy said with a smile, making Jade blush.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." Jade smiled under her blush. "So, what school do you go to?"

"Dimsdale Elementary." Timmy explained. "I hate school so much. Everyday I have to deal with Francis, the bully. He's beyond scary. And he takes my lunch money everyday."

"Ouch." Jade winced. "I never had a problem with bullying. Well, I once did. But I took care of it."

"Really?" Timmy smiled. "Did you ninja kicked him in the gut?"

"In the face, but close enough." Jade smirked. "It gave me detention, but it was worth it. Never had a bully problem again."

"But that's not the worst part about school." Timmy said. "Mr. Crocker, my teacher, is always failing me, torturing me and my friends, and thinks that fairies exist."

"Wow." Jade said, her eyes a little wide. "My teacher is not crazy, but strict. Surely that and your bully are the worst parts of school."

"Oh no. You wanna know what the truly worst part of school is?" Timmy asked, to which Jade nodded. "Getting turned down by the prettiest and most popular girl: Trixie Tang. She's so beautiful, but she never gives me the time of day. And whenever she does, she insults me."

"Ouch. Okay, you win. Your school is worst than mine." Jade said, sitting down next to Timmy. "Are kids really that cruel to you?"

"Sometimes." Timmy said, sniffling as a few tears came out of his eyes. Jade then held his hand tenderly, making him smile.

"Time for lunch!" Jackie's voice called out. Jade and Timmy then got up and went to the kitchen to eat.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jackie, Jade, Timmy, Tohru, and Uncle were eating their hamburgers. "So Jade, you lived in Hong Kong before you moved here?" Timmy asked.

"Pretty much. My parents thought I needed to learn, but what I really needed was some fun! Right, Jackie?" Jade asked with a smile.

"Sure." Jackie said with a sigh. "So Timmy, what's your home life like?"

"Well, I guess it's okay." Timmy said, not wanting to go into detail about Vicky's abuse. Jade then noticed a scar near Timmy's eye.

"What's with the scar?" Jade asked.

"Nothing. I ran into a door at school." Timmy dismissed. "Mind your own business!"

"Sorry." Jade said, going back to her hamburger.

"You don't have to lie here, Timmy." Jackie said with a smile. "We're all friends here."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Timmy said. But everyone stared at him. "It's just that my parents are always busy and leave me with an cruel babysitter. Vicky."

"No way! That's what that Chip Skylark song 'Icky Vicky' means!" Jade realized with a smile. She then turned concerned for her friend. "Does she really hit you?"

"Among other things. Like setting me on fire, threatening me with a chainsaw, and scaring me with a snake." Timmy explained.

"Oh, you poor child." Tohru said.

"And your parents never know about what happens to you?" Jackie asked, concerned.

"They're idiots." Timmy said, deadpan.

"Now Timmy, you shouldn't call your parents idiots." Jackie said, sternly. "I'm sure they love you a lot."

"Yeah, they do. But it's not real love." Timmy said, leaving the table to sit in the living room. Jade then followed, hoping to make her friend feel better.

* * *

About an half hour later, Jackie and Tohru were watching Jade and Timmy talk, smiling. "Aren't Jade and Timmy adorable like that?" Jackie asked.

"And Vicky sent me to bed early claiming she had to study for a test, but she and a couple of her freaky friends were totally having a pizza party." Timmy explained with a smile, clearly feeling better.

"Really?" Jade asked with a smile.

"She came to my room and asked me for napkins." Timmy smiled. "It's not like I could tell her how hurt I was cause she might hurt me for real. Luckily, she doesn't know everything. Like the fact I have a dream journal."

"You do too?" Jade asked with a smile. "I think that's so cool!"

"Really?" Timmy asked. For once in his ten year old life, some girl was actually interested in him. And actually liked him as a person. "I do too. I'll tell you, if that creep ever got a hold of that thing, I can never show my face in school."

"So? Why do you care what other people think? I don't." Jade said with a smile.

"What about that kid at the store who mocked you about ninjas?" Timmy asked.

"Drew. He's nothing." Jade smirked. "People can be freaks sometimes, but I have some friends too. And sometimes, whenever I'm in my room, I spin my globe and pretend I'm at that place and on a crazy adventure."

"I do that too!" Timmy realized with a smile. He then checked his watch. "Well, I'd better be getting home."

"I'll walk you out." Jade offered. She walked Timmy out the door, then handed him a piece of paper. "Here's my phone number. Call me sometime."

"I might." Timmy said with a sly smile, making Jade giggle. She then kissed Timmy on the cheek, then shut the door. Timmy felt amazing after that kiss. It was better than being kissed by Trixie.

"Oh Cosmo, our boy is falling in love with a new friend!" Wanda smiled.

"Isn't that sweet? If only Trixie liked him as much as Jade." Cosmo said stupidly.

"Well, we better get you home." Wanda said as she and Cosmo brandished their wands and poofed away. Meanwhile, Jade, who was watching from a window, was shocked at how fast Timmy disappeared.

"That's weird." Jade said, wondering out loud. "I wonder how Timmy did that. Oh well." Jade then went to the living room to play more video games, but how Timmy disappeared was still on her mind.


End file.
